


[Wip] Heavensent & Hellbound

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Heavensent & Hellbound, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Canon Trans Character, F/M, High Fantasy, Implied Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Magic, Romance, lots of POC, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Eryn Vale is the Princess of a broken Kingdom. Ever since the King's second Queen, Medlin, was crowned, she has been seperating the Kingdom of Frei. There are designated states of the races living in Frei, and the Kingdom Guard are violent and justless.Eryn remains blissfully unaware of the sorry state of her Kingdom, until one fateful night, where the voice in her mind finally convinces her to leave her Golden Cage, and she meets a mysteriously elusive person.
Relationships: Eryn Vale/Kal Ixxo (OCs)
Kudos: 2





	[Wip] Heavensent & Hellbound

_The air feels thick as the wind whips around, kicking up black wheat and howling through my ears. I spin around, alarmed as I take in my surroundings. To the right, a thick forest, with trees of red and gold, and to the left, a blue, glittering,_ familiar _ocean._

_By the edge of the forest stands a person, clothed in white and a warm smile on their face. By the water, on a beach of ash, I see a trio—only their silhouettes, but I recognize my friends within them immediately._

Who are you? _I ask the unknown form._

Follow me, _they whisper,_ Eryn, follow.

_I frown._ who are you?

Adventure. It’s calling you.

_I slowly begin to back up towards the beach, familiar, and inviting—simple. The form sighs, and as I step onto the beach, and turn—_

_A huge wave blocks out the sun, before gravity remembers what to do, and it speeds towards me—_

**“NO!!”**

With a start I sit up straight, panic making me feel cold, sweat on my forehead only adding to the cool chill as the door flies open. In the entrance of my quarters stand two familiar people—my personal…assistant, Luke—a tall, lanky elf with blonde hair and blue eyes—and my retainer and personal knight, Eris —a tall human, with a black pixie cut and coal black eyes—a hand on the shortsword at her hip.

“Princess! Are you alright?” Luke asks, stepping into the room after Eris does, “we heard you shout.”

I freeze, watching them for a second, before I let out a deep sigh. “I’m fine,” I say, “simply a bad dream.”

Despite my explanation, Eris begins to search the room.

“Are you sure?” Luke asks, walking to my bed, taking a seat without needing to ask, “you look…pale. Well, as pale as you can.”

I sigh, shaking my head, “Of course.” I huff, the throw the covers back and swiftly jump out of bed. Eris assumes her ‘position’ by the balcony door, where she has a view of the entire room. I address Lucas, “Lucas, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Luke stands, clearing his chest with a fist on his collar bone before fishing out a notebook from his pocket as I walk to my vanity, and take a seat. Through the mirror, I watch him speak.

“First up, breakfast with Queen Medlin,” He says, approaching the vanity as I roll my eyes, nearly missing how the corners of Luke’s lips quirk up, “after that, Eris has a meeting with the Queen, then the royal guard from Castletown. At around 1 is your next appointment, meeting Sir Benny. The marriage interview.”

As that little fact sinks in, I lean back in my chair, groaning as I throw my arm over my eyes, “Nooooo, not that brainless moron!”

“He’s not that bad, Eryn,” Luke chuckles, closing his notebook and putting it away, “just a little…self-confident?”

Eris scoffs, “that’s one way to put it. another would be egotistic—”

“selfish—” I add, resting my head in my palm now.

“Self-important--”

“—tyrannical.”

Luke rolls his eyes as Eris and I share a brief smile.

Eris never smiles outside of this room.

“Well, complaining won’t do you much good, since he’s coming whether you like it or not,” Lucas picks up a hairbrush, “And, unless King Arthur gets well soon, you may have to marry him.”

My eyes widen, and I quickly jump up from my seat, “That cannot happen,” I say, “I refuse.”

Luke frowns, “unless Queen Medline has a change of heart, it’s not looking good for you, ‘E.”

I groan, dropping back into my chair as Luke moves to brush my hair. As they easily comb through slight tangles and messes, I hum.

“How much time do I have between breakfast and meeting him?” I ask.

“3 hours, just about,” Luke says, “Why?”

I hum, tapping my cheek with a smirk, “Hmm, just enough time, then.”

Luke pouts, “please don’t traumatize the Lord of Viaris’ son.”

I giggle, jumping up from my seat, and promptly beginning to weave a braid into my hair, “Nonsense! I would never!”

Luke exhales, “thank Phoenix—”

“Just prank him a little.”

He scoffs, “Eryn!”

I laugh, head thrown back as Eris attempts to suppress her own snorts and chuckles.

Xxx

It feels as though the temperature drops as Queen Medline enters the dining hall, where Luke, Eris and I are already seated. Unfortunately, my father’s spot remains vacant—the fifth week now. Even so, the Queen takes her seat on the end of the table, her retainers seated at her sides.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” I saw, bowing my head.

“Good morning,” she huffs, “have you practiced your waltz?”

“…I’m…working on it.”

She rolls her eyes, “Seriously Child, how often must I tell this to you? Are you so useless you can’t even remember some simple steps?”

I clench my jaw.

It wasn’t that I couldn’t remember, it was simply that my feet were never up to speed with my mind, which was easily distracted. It’s the ADHD, I tell you.

“Once again Eris proves herself as the superior woman,” at those words, I flinch, risking a glance at Eris, my gaze lowered. Her expression doesn’t change, but her pale cheeks flush somewhat as she stares at the wall behind Medline.

“I’ll do better,” I promise, meeting her gaze once more, “I promise.”

She scowls, looking down her nose at me, “as you should,” I stare at my food as she speaks, avoiding her gaze, “I expect nothing less for your betrothal ball next month.”

_Fuck._

“You marrying Lord Arden’s son will do wonders for trading,” Medline smiles, poison black lips revealing teeth that are just sharp enough to make you wonder if she really is human, “I don’t want to hear any _petty_ complaints.”

“Me not wanting to agree to marry someone I’ve not even met yet is _petty_ now?” I scoff lightly, “what a joke.”

“Watch your tongue young lady!” The Queen snaps, making me flinch, “I am _Queen_ , you are simply to take my place if I am incapacitated.”

I pause, meeting her gaze with a neutral glare, but I dearly hope my eyes convey what hatred I hold for her, even without assistance from an expression. I force my clenched jaw to relax, and evenly, speak:

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Medline’s lips curl, and she purrs, venomous and borderline evil—

“ _that’s a good girl_.”

A shiver runs down my spine, but I hide it with practiced ease.

And I hear a voice in my mind, coo—

_Follow me._

_Xxxx_

Needless to say, sir Benny did not appreciate my practical joke, which involved a bucket of soil, a bucket of water, and hiding all the soaps in the guest bath house. The son of Arden’s Lord will undoubtedly complain about me to the Queen, but just as well. I couldn’t care less, it’s not like she can hate me even more, or ground me, since I’ve lived my whole life practically under house arrest.

_The worst she could do_ , I muse as I head for the stone hut by the edge of the gardens, where our prison is under, _is forbid me from seeing father._

I give the guards at the metal door a brief nod, before entering the prison. I walk down the short hall, and descend the stairs.

My father has been ill for almost 2 months now, and if he doesn’t get better, I doubt he’ll be healthy for my betrothal ball, not to mention be able to celebrate my birthday tomorrow. Every court mage, healer and doctor in the Kingdom of Frei has tried to heal him, but none have come through. On one thing, all have agreed: his illness is not of this world.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, all it takes is walking down a longer hallway, then turning right to reach the cells. In the first cell to the left is my destination—

“Good day to you, Princess.”

I turn to face the cell, and come face to face with Aya—who had been here since I was a kid—who is sitting on her meager bed, seeming to flip through her grimoire. Her curly wine red hair brushes her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes seem to sparkle a little more than usual. The only furniture in the cell is a simple table, a unsafe looking chair, a bed, and a single shelf, on top of which are some books, and the skull of a Tierafol.

Tierafol, by the way, are humans with animal attributes. Just thought you’d like to know that.

I offer a crooked smile, “Hey, Aya.”

“Things seem to be happening,” Aya muses, walking towards the metal bars between us, “you seem…distracted.”

I laugh nervous, rubbing the back of my neck, “Yeah, but when am I not these days?”

Aya’s slight smile falls, and she tilts her head to the side, “are you still having that nightmare?”

I hold my breath for a second, then let it out with a sigh, “Yeah…could you…check again?”

Aya nods, and I lower my head. Her hands cup my temples, and I feel her magic wash over me—the smell reminding of the air before a storm, and the feeling of water running over my very essence. After a few seconds, she pulls away with a sigh.

When I open my eyes, she shakes her head sadly. “Nothing. I can’t find a cause or a solution.”

“Fuck,” I hiss, then sigh, “thank you, regardless.” I take a deep breath, “I guess that’s it then. Just a simple nightmare.”

Aya shakes her head, “you must let me finish,” she raises a pointed finger, “There is no cause nor a solution to this dream, but it isn’t just a dream.”

I furrow my brows, “so…what? A message?”

“Then it would be traceable, so, not outright. I think it is more of a…prediction.”

“A premonition of sorts?” I ask, and when she nods, I groan, “figures.”

“Sorry,” she shrugs, “can I do anything for you?”

I hum, considering the offer.

“Let’s go into the castle town.”

Aya huffs, crossing her arms, “you’ll get us both in trouble.”

“What Medlin doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” I argue, shrugging as I press my palm to the big keyhole on the door, gently focusing my essence on it. It flows into the metal, illuminating it in a soft red-golden glow, before it clicks open. “Besides,” I say, entering the cell, “your illusion magic can disguise us, can’t it?”

She rolls her eyes in fake annoyance, though I know it’s just an act, due to how she raises her hands, already glowing dark blue with her magic, “I’m not your personal spell book you know.”

I laugh as her magic washes over me again, constructing a façade for me, and then as it changes her I simply stare in awe.

“I wish I could do magic,” I sigh as Aya turns to the wall, and presses the button that opens the secret passageway, which Eris, Luke, Aya and I found back when I was just a kid, “all I got is that unlocking charm.”

“That’s still magic, hon,” Aya hums, bowing as she gestures for me to lead the way, and continuing as I pass her, “but I understand. The Queen has locked away all books on magic, correct?”

I nod, “And most on History, Geography…basically everything interesting. I barely even know anything about the other states of my country, much less the Political climate between Frei and other kingdoms.”

Aya hums, falling into line beside me, “she really does not want you knowing anything, does she?”

I shake my head, “until she’s…ah, ‘incapacitated’, I’m just her puppet. She’ll marry me off to someone I don’t even know, and they’ll use my lack of general knowledge to their advantage.”

Aya pouts, “that’s bullshit.”

“Yeah,” I sigh, “but…it’s as Medlin always says…” I inhale deeply, then exhale sharply, “I never had a choice to begin with.”

Aya mutters, “you do have a choice,” before downplaying it with a louder question, “You haven’t told Luke and Eris of your nightmare?”

I shake my head, “they shouldn’t worry over me. and besides…who knows what they’ll do.”

“You would know,” Aya points out, “you’ve known them since you were what, eight?” she huffs, “they’re like your siblings at this point, no?”

I chuckle, “you ask that like I don’t know it,” I shake my head with a frown and furrowed brows, “I don’t want them to worry. It’s probably nothing, and I’m just overreacting…” I pause, then sigh, “as usual.”

Aya’s gaze burns into my side, but I don’t dare look at her as we step out of the cave, emerging in an alley at the heart of Castletown.


End file.
